


Monster? (Shkrelin's PoV)

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Language Barrier, Mating, Mental Link, Mind Meld, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: You need a host for your offspring. The perfect mate wanders into your hunting ground and you can't help but  feel attached to it.
Relationships: Reader/Other(s), Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Monster? (Shkrelin's PoV)

Male reader x Shkrelin here:  
[**Monster? (Male PoV)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065429) (2530 words) by [**WillowClemson**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson)  


Female reader x Shkrelin here:

[ **Monster?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993324) (2409 words) by [**WillowClemson**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson)  


SHKRELIN IS READER:

I sit in the bushes and watch it. What I need it for will undoubtedly kill it. It will try to escape, but it's pathetic amount of limbs is no match for me. It creeps along the brush until I have it in my sights, ready to strike. A clacking scares it away and out of my sight while at the same moment distracting me from my prize... I turn in rage to the source of the clack, but the rage is quickly dissipated at the sight of the most marvelously large creature. What creature in it's right mind of this size would venture so far from it's pack? I have also never seen one this strange. It has the same pathetic number of limbs, but no evolutionary defenses that I can see at all. The clacking is the limb of the creature making contact with a sedimentary deposit. It shoots it forward, only to get back to it and do it again. What a strange game. But games make one entertained, and this one seems so...I don't even know what that is. I have never felt that way. This cycle continues as it moves under the plant life, getting deeper into it's feelings. I follow it close. It's perfect.  
The source of the clacking falls into the plant life where I am hiding. It vocalizes. How strange. I take the sedimentary deposit and place it in front of the creature's path. I can play too. The creature sends it back into my plant. I think I like this game. I send it back faster and closer this time.  
Now it looks confused. Hm. Perhaps I played it wrong? It reaches down with it's top limbs and hurls the deposit back with more speed and another vocalization in that feeling I don't know. I catch it and return, just a little faster. I don't think I like this game anymore. The deposit hits the creature and it retreats from my plant life momentarily before recovering and coming towards me. My turn to retreat. I hide.  
It opens the plant life and returns the deposit, softly this time. I decide to take a chance. Bigger brain, bigger intelligence, right? I stretch a limb out into it's view and return it just as softly.  
It stretches one of it's top limbs back to me. Success! It understands! I bring it with me back home. It's lack of limbs make it pitifully slow, so I just carry it, but upon arriving home, I notice I've hurt it. It's skin is so fragile...what kind of creature is so large, but so weak and venturing out unprotected? I pull it closer to examine the damage. It's frightened, as it should be; it's natural defenses are quick lacking and it's improvised armour is damn near useless. I repair it's skin so that it won't die before the breeding process. Who knows if it even has inner defenses if it's outer defenses are so pathetic. I don't think the breeding will kill it, so I stretch out a limb as an offering to whatever intelligence it might have before I start learning about it's anatomy.  
Again, it stretches back to me. You do understand. I take it with all it's intelligence and superior size into my limbs and begin exploring it's body. First, I find it's breathing apparatus, located in nearly the same place as the other species I've found here. Still, what a strange place for that... It struggles for a moment before my osmosis kicks in and it seems to calm down due to the mixture of atmosphere I pump into it's breathing apparatus. Good. It reacts the same way as the small ones. I would have felt awful if I pumped in the wrong mixture for it's species and killed it. I'll probably never see another one like it. If it's brain is anything like the others as well, it'll be just through these. The second I'm in it's thoughts, the world is a mess of noise, nothing like the small ones. This is so complex! I shiver at the excitement just as the loudest thought comes through. It's wondering as to it's life. Of course, you're living, you're no good to me dead. I play with a few of it's electrodes and it has a much more pleasant reaction that the small ones. It's resisting, so I play back in it's memories for something to persuade it not to struggle. That feeling again. That disgusting feeling. Even I can't stand it, and I'm not it's source. I stop playing with its memories and contract out of sympathy for it. No more pain. Let's just breed.  
I place gentle touches on it's breeding parts and secure its limbs and body in mine. It reacts nicely, so I keep touching it in different places, patterns, and pressures and relishing how it's mind and body react to me before I really begin looking for where it keeps its womb. It's so much fun to play with! Nothing like the smaller ones. All they do is scream. This one is so hungry for touch, it's begging for more. How rude of me it would be to not comply... the vocalizations from it's brain continue as I poke around for my true goal. This seems to make it uneasy, so I continue keeping my limbs where I put them to steady and calm it. I slide my limbs into every hole I can find, looking for the right mix of space and chemicals, but unfortunately, when I find it, it's significantly too small. I'll have to improvise, because I am not letting this one go. I'll stretch it like I do the small ones...I do hope it doesn't damage it too badly. I'll repair it best i can. I want it to live. I want to keep it...I've never had this strange affection for one of my creatures before. Could its brain be influencing mine as well? Could it be that intelligent? That beautiful? I press my mating limb into it as far as I can before it starts feeling the pain. I give it my anesthetic in exactly the right spots and hope that it's enough, although I doubt it will be. This is going to hurt it. But it'll be over soon. I'll make sure you don't suffer long, my beautiful creature. I slip my mating limb back into it and press into its pitifully small womb, reassuring it that everything is going as planned, and that everything is okay, and it's going to be a wonderful breeding partner. Maybe even someday, I'll take you as my mate... what am I saying? That's insane. This is insane. This creature... My creature...  
I start to widen its opening for me, repairing the damage as soon as it's caused; I need the opening to be much larger for my offspring. This process is surprisingly easier than I expect it to be, and my creature seems to be enjoying it much like my other touches.  
I insert my amniotic fluid and begin the breeding process. Its eyes follow my first decendant down my limb and I feel its excitement, but also its fear. I am amused by its ignorance. Don't worry, my creature. You'll be fine. I'll keep you safe and functional. I cover its visual receptors so that it won't panic. It could hurt itself if it tries to escape right now, and part of me never wants it to escape again. As I continue to fill it with my offspring, it starts to exhibit signs of pain. I fill it with more anesthetic and try to repair the damage as soon as it occurs to lessen the discomfort, but its mind keeps screaming, I'm not helping much. I try to comfort it, I touch it more the way it found so pleasant before, but it's inconsolable. It's worried about the offspring. They'll be fine. I know your limits, and theirs. It screams at me. Its feelings attack me with such force, it makes me stop before its womb is full and I still have offspring that need a host. My beautiful creature sent such violent feelings to me... I withdrawl my limbs from it and gently place it onto the ground. I finish healing it and place a gentle touch on its sensory input center. Then I leave its mind and place a final touch on it's womb.  
That feeling it had... I understand it now. I feel it. It's the most horrible thing I've ever felt. I need to be away from it. I'll come back for my offspring later.


End file.
